The subject application is related to subject matter disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application No.Tokugan2000-086847 filed in Mar. 27, 2000 in Japan, to which the subject application claims priority under the Paris Convention and which is incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip, whose amplifying element for a microwave circuit or the like is formed on the semiconductor substrate, is mounted on a substrate plate such as a package and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microwave semiconductor device is, for example, consisted of a device in which semiconductor chip, whose amplifying element such as a field effect transistor, a microstrip line, a resistor and the like are formed on a GaAs semiconductor substrate, is mounted on a substrate plate of a package.
When a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate plate, for example, what is called a flip-chip connection, by which a bump projecting on a semiconductor chip is formed by electro-plating or the like and the semiconductor chip and the substrate plate are connected by the bump, is employed.
Now, as for a conventional microwave semiconductor device, in order to discharge heat that a semiconductor chip generates, a heat sink is provided on the reverse face of a semiconductor chip, or a heat-discharging fan is provided directly or via a metal plate.
According to such a structure, if it is a low heating value, heat discharging can be performed using a wind fan and the like. However, if it is a high heating value, there exists a problem that sufficient heat discharging is not performed. Moreover, there exists another problem that grounding of a circuit is not sufficiently performed and electric properties are deteriorated.
An object of the present invention is to solve the defects described above and provide a microwave semiconductor device which is excellent in a heat discharge property and an electric property.
Moreover, another object of the present invention is to solve the defects described above and provide a method of fabricating a microwave semiconductor device which is excellent in a heat discharge property and an electric property.
A microwave semiconductor device of the present invention has a semiconductor chip in which an active element flip-chip connected with the other circuit elements is formed on the surface side of a semiconductor substrate and a substrate plate on which the reverse face side of a semiconductor substrate of this semiconductor chip is joined.
Moreover, a method of fabricating a microwave semiconductor device of the present invention comprises the first step of fabricating a semiconductor chip forming an active element on a semiconductor substrate, the second step of forming a bump on this semiconductor chip, the third step of flip-chip connecting a semiconductor chip and a circuit part in which a circuit element is formed on the predetermined circuit substrate by utilizing a bump, and the fourth step of the semiconductor chip and the circuit part flip-chip connected are joined to a substrate plate, provided that the side of semiconductor chip should be joined to the substrate plate.
Other and further objects and features of the present invention will become obvious upon understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described in connection with the accompanying drawings or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employing of the invention in practice.